


will you marry me?

by mintycarrots



Series: kiss kiss [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Divorce, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Toddlers, fluffy question mark, iwa-chan as best man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintycarrots/pseuds/mintycarrots
Summary: A story of the first time Koushi got married.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru & Sugawara Koushi, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Series: kiss kiss [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018339
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	will you marry me?

At 6 years old, Sugawara Koushi was proposed to for the first time. 

It was from one of the boys that lived in his neighborhood, “Will you marry me?” he asked after he waving Koushi over. 

“What’s that?”

“Ma told me it’s what happened when 2 people like each other,” the boy explained. He had brown eyes that shined and hair that he wanted to touch. It looked fluffy.

“Why me?”

“Iwa-chan said no,” he pouted. “But he agreed to be my best man!”

“What’s that?”

“I don’t know. I think it’s like the boy’s best friend.”

“Do I get a best friend?”

“I don’t know.”

“Okay!” Koushi agreed. The boy perked up and grabbed his hand, dragging him toward a corner of the park, where another boy with spiky hair sat.

“Iwa-chan! I found myself a bride!” he exclaimed, holding up their conjoined hands. “What’s your name?”

“You can’t marry someone you don’t know the name of, dummy!” the boy snapped. 

“Sure I can!” he retorted, “Ma said anyone I liked, and I like him!”

“You do??” Koushi gasped, “Thanks!” 

“You’re welcome!” he beamed, “What’s your name?”

“Koushi! Sugawara Koushi!” 

“Cool! I’m Oikawa Tooru, Koushi-kun. The grump is Iwaizumi Hajime.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Hajime-kun. What’s a wedding, again?” he asked. Tooru immediately launched into a vague explanation. A party with lots of people seeing 2 people getting married. They tell each other how much they love each other and then they kiss.

“Kiss?”

“Yeah! Like,” Tooru grabbed Koushi’s face and planted his lips onto Koushi’s mouth, “Like that!” 

“That’s so cool! Can I invite my Ma?” he asked eagerly. Tooru quickly nodded.

Hajime sat with a pout on his face. Koushi frowned, “Are you okay, Hajime-kun? I can kiss you too if you want?”

“Iwa-chan doesn’t like it when I kiss him. And you’re _my_ bride, not his!” Tooru wrapped his arms around Koushi and kissed him again. He giggled before casting another worried look toward the boy sitting on the ground. 

“Iwa-chan is jealous,” Tooru declared.

“No, I’m not!” he said immediately, standing up. Hajime was taller than both Tooru and Koushi. Koushi felt tiny. “I think you’re stupid, Tooru.”

Tooru pouted and his eyes turned glossy.

“Hey, hey!” Koushi exclaimed, reaching up to brush away Tooru’s tears, “That’s not nice, Hajime-kun! Look, you made him cry!”

Koushi kissed both his cheeks and Tooru brightened up immediately, “Yeah, Iwa-chan! You’re so mean!” 

“He’s not actually sad,” Hajime informed Koushi, “He just wants attention!”

“Don’t listen to him,” Tooru said dismissively, “Can we get married already?”

“Sure! I love you, Tooru-kun!” Koushi yelled enthusiastically. 

“I love you too, Koushi-kun!” Tooru replied with just as much energy. He grabbed Koushi’s face and kissed him again. “And now for the best man speech!”

“I like Kou-kun better than you.”

“Mean, Iwa-chan!” Tooru pouted at the same time Koushi exclaimed: “Thanks!”

For the reception, Koushi pulled a packet of fruit snacks out of his pocket and shared them with his new friends. 

“I want the grape ones,” Hajime said immediately. Koushi handed them over.

“Gross!” Tooru stuck his tongue out at Hajime. 

“Don’t be mean! You can have the yellow ones for that,” Koushi dumped a few gummies into Tooru’s hand. The orange ones were the best, anyways. 

In the end, Koushi shared his green and red fruit snacks too. He was nice like that. 

“Koushi? Koushi? We have to go home!” his mother called. 

“Bye Tooru-kun, bye, Hajime-kun!” Koushi threw away the empty bag and waved behind his shoulder.

“Koushi-kun, wait!” Tooru grabbed onto his wrist, “Can I see you tomorrow?”

“I’ll ask Ma!”

“Awesome,” Tooru glanced around, and when he saw nobody but Hajime he kissed him swiftly, “See you!”

* * *

For the rest of summer, Koushi would eat lunch and then beg his mother to take him to the park for the afternoon, only to disappear from sight until they had to go home for dinner. It greatly puzzled her, where was he going? Who did he need to meet so urgently?

Then in the middle of August, she was presented the opportunity to meet them: “Ma, can we go to the movies with Tooru-kun and Hajime-kun?”

“Have their mothers agreed?” she asked as she chopped up a couple of carrots. They went into the pot. 

“They’re asking them too!”

“Well, what are you watching!” She sprinkled some salt into the soup and stirred.

“The new Disney movie, with the Emperor!” 

“Mm, only if they agree,” she hummed. Maybe Koushi’s friends would be nice, he did seem to be really happy every day. “Can you hand me the mushrooms?”

* * *

“Tooru-kun!” Koushi shrieked happily, running over to hug the brunette, “I missed you,” he whispered.

“Who doesn’t?” he grinned before whispering back, “I missed you too.”

“I want a hug too!” Hajime demanded and Tooru whipped around gleefully, “No! Not from you!”

Their mothers laughed as Tooru pouted while Koushi embraced Hajime. 

The movie was nice, but Koushi was distracted by the fact that Tooru kept holding his hand the whole time while his eyes were glued to the screen. 

“Did you see the evil lady? And how she just poof!” Tooru exclaimed as they walked out. Koushi nodded along. 

“We’re going out for dinner, would you like to join us?” Hajime’s mom asked Koushi’s mom. 

“No, thank you. Koushi’s father will be home soon.”

“Aw, I wish we could play more,” Tooru frowned. Hajime nodded next to him, and both of them turned to Koushi, “We’ll see you tomorrow though, right?”

“Yeah!” 

“Koushi, we have to go home, it was lovely to meet you, Oikawa-san, Iwaizumi-san! Say bye to Tooru and Hajime, Koushi.”

“Bye Tooru-kun! Bye Hajime-kun!”

“Bye Koushi-kun!” Tooru said sadly, before stepping forward and kissing him on the lips, like he always did. Koushi turned and started walking back home. He hummed to himself to fill the unusual silence. 

“Koushi,” his mother asked slowly. “What was that?” 

“What?” he jumped over a crack in the sidewalk.

“Why did Tooru-chan kiss you?”

“He always does that! We’re married,” Koushi exclaimed, sticking out his hands for balance as he hopped over another crack.

“Married?”

“Yeah!” 

She paused for a moment, “Koushi, can you stop kissing Tooru-chan?”

“What?” he looked up at his mother to see her worried eyes, a slight frown on his face, “Why?”

The frown deepened. It didn’t fit with her kind eyes and fair skin. It made Koushi feel like he did something bad. “You shouldn’t kiss boys, Koushi. Boys shouldn’t kiss you, either.”

“Oh…” his voice grew quiet, “Okay.” 

* * *

When Koushi left for the park the next afternoon, he felt troubled. How could he break it to Tooru? How could he take it himself? He _liked_ kissing Tooru, it made him happy. And it made Tooru happy too.

“Tooru-kun,” he called out. The boy jumped up and ran over, grabbing Koushi’s face. He frowned and held on to Tooru’s hands, “My mom says I can’t kiss you anymore. And you can’t kiss me, either.”

“What?” he exclaimed, “Why?”

“I don’t know,” he muttered. Koushi’s face contorted as he tried not to cry. 

“Kou-kun, wait, don’t cry! Iwa-chan!” Tooru said frantically. He wiped away his tears. 

“What? Koushi-kun, why’re you crying?”

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled miserably. Hajime scrunched up his face at the sight.

“Iwa-chan! Why’re you crying?!” Tooru wailed. 

“I don’t know!” he snapped, punching Tooru in the shoulder. Koushi sniffed loudly before waving.

“Bye, I gotta go…”

Koushi’s first marriage lasted 33 days, in which he made 2 friends, had a tongue stuck down his throat, and 1 ‘date’. 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally there was more written for this story but I didn't like it so it was scrapped and now this is just a short oneshot. Idk why but I liked this, and I hope you did too. Let me know if you liked or hated it, thanks :)


End file.
